


Dream Talker

by ghostofviper



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Dream Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: A sexy dream becomes reality
Relationships: Matt Jackson (Professional Wrestling)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 16





	Dream Talker

You loved Matt. You really did. But sometimes…sometimes you just wanted to punch him in his smug adorable little face. Other times you just wanted to fuck him. And apparently your little crush on him was growing stronger, judging by the increasingly frequent dreams. You didn’t know where it came from, but for the past several weeks you had nightly erotic dreams starring the man that woke you up hot and bothered. 

The mounting sexual frustration combined with lack of sleep was making your temper very short, which had led to you blowing up at him over some stupid joke he had made. Realistically you knew you were overreacting, but you weren’t exactly feeling reasonable at the moment. Kenny and Nick had tried their hand and talking some sense into you to no avail. Matt was equally pissed, unable to believe you had gone off the rails over an innocent little joke, so he was trailing behind the group as the four of you walked into the lobby of your hotel.

Not wanting any part of the brewing tensions between you and Matt, Nick and Kenny quickly got the keys to the room they were sharing and hightailed it to the elevators. Glaring at Matt you stepped in front of him giving your name to the desk clerk so you could get your key and go to bed. 

Unfortunately the universe seemed to be against you today, the clerk informing you there had been some sort of mix-up with you reservation and you were booked into a double room with none other than Matt Jackson. Jaw dropping you spun to glare at the subject of your consternation as if it was all his fault.

“What?” He asked glaring right back at you. “It’s not my fault. You were in charge of the reservations.” 

His logic just pissed you off further and you extended your middle finger at him before turning back to the clerk with a sickly sweet smile begging him to find you another room, any room. Your shoulders slumped in defeat as you were informed they were sold out for the night as he apologetically handed you a room key.

“I can’t believe I have to share a room with you,” You muttered shoving Matt’s key into his hand and stomping through the lobby towards the elevators your bag dragging behind you. 

“I’m not exactly thrilled about this either,” Matt snapped following you.

“You just stay away from me and I’ll stay away from you.” You said as you boarded the elevator.

“Gladly.” Matt said.

Silence reigned throughout the room, both of you stubbornly refusing to talk to the other. Despite him deliberately choosing a movie he knew you hated you didn’t rise to the bait, simply locking yourself in the bathroom and taking a very long, very hot shower. 

As soon as you exited you climbed into your bed, pulling the covers up to your shoulders and rolled facing the wall. Trying to ignore the image of Matt sitting on his bed in nothing but his boxers. The shower had gone a long way to soothing your temper, but you were still acutely aware of the ache between your thighs that had not been helped by seeing Matt like that. And you totally did not take a nice long look at his ass as he walked past your bed and into the bathroom. Irritated with yourself you pushed all thoughts of Matt out of your brain, and worked on breathing deeply until you fell asleep.

Matt exited the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist and glared at you sleeping in your bed. He was still pissed off, getting tired of you constantly picking fights with him. He had tried being nice to you, but no matter what he said you seemed to take it the wrong way. He couldn’t figure it out. You didn’t fight like that with Nick and Kenny. Those two had no idea why you seemed to be rubbed the wrong way by everything he did either. 

Slipping into a fresh pair of boxers, Matt climbed into bed and flipped off the TV and lights. He had just gotten comfortable and started drifting off when he was startled awake by your voice.

“Matt,” you mumbled breathlessly.

“What?” He said, trying desperately to keep the irritation at having been woken up out of his voice. The last thing he wanted was to fight with you right now. When you failed to respond his temper ratcheted up and he was about to chew you out when you spoke again.

“Please Matt,” You said. “More, harder.” A moan followed those words as Matt sat up in bed peering through the darkness at your still sleeping form. He was surprised you were quite obviously having sex dream about him a pretty damn good one judging from the increasing noises that were leaving you. Matt turned the bedside lamp on dim and leaned back against the headboard as he considered his options. Matt had never really considered you that way. Sure you were attractive but you were always just kind of there to him. He could just throw a pillow over his head and do the gentlemanly thing and ignore it. That idea was pretty much immediately discarded. Matt had never really been much of a gentleman. He would much rather hold this over you, embarrass the hell out of you for wanting him. Except there was one part in particular on him that seemed rather interested in you.

At that moment your dream seemed to kick into high gear, making you moan as you shifted onto your back, pushing the blankets off your overheated body. A smirk came to Matt’s lips as he looked you over. The t-shirt you were sleeping in creeping up your stomach, little white lacy panties showing brightly in the dimly lit room. His cock seemed to like the view, judging by the increasing hardness in his boxers. Decision made Matt rose from his bed and slid onto yours, coming to kneel beside you. You moaned when he ran his fingers lightly up your thighs and up your stomach his name falling from your lips as your body unconsciously arched into his touch. 

With a small chuckle Matt moved to straddle your hips, his hands grabbing yours and pinning them above the head, grinning down at you as your eyes flew up in fright. It took you a moment to orient yourself, remembering you were in a hotel room with Matt and you struggled as you realized he was on top of you.

“Matt, what the hell are you doing?” You screech whispered. “Get off me.”

“I don’t think so.” Matt said with a shake of his head. “I think I like right where I am. Got me a nice front row seat to that little dream you were having about me.”

Your eyes widened at his revelation, heart pounding as you remembered exactly what you had been dreaming of. “You…you heard that?” You stuttered

“Oh yeah. I heard it all, the pleas for more, your little moans, begging me to give it you.” Matt taunted. “So I decided I would lend you a hand. Give you what you’re asking for.” You shivered as he brought down one hand to edge under your shirt pushing up to rest on your chest between your breasts. Matt leaned down to your lips, his own just millimeters from kissing you. 

“You want me don’t you, Y/N?” he asked moving his hand down your body and over the curve of your hip where it came to a stop, his flesh feeling like it was burning into you. “All you have to do is say the words and I can make your fantasies a reality.” 

“Fine!” You spat. “I want you. Is that what you want to hear?” You regretted the words as soon as they were out as a smug grin lit up Matt’s face. 

“That is exactly what I want to hear.” Matt said pressing a firm kiss to your lips. You were embarrassed to admit even that little bit of contact turned you on and you found yourself trying to reach his lips again, lifting your head off the bed as he pulled out of your reach with a laugh. “I’m going to let go of your hands, but if they move an inch we’re done here, do you understand?” You nodded mutinously at his decree wishing you had the nerve to move your hands once they were free. You were ashamed you wanted him too badly to disobey that order though. You had a feeling if you did move he would put the brakes on and you would lose any chance of ever having him.

You watched anxiously as he shifted down your body, situating himself between your thighs and pressing his rock hard groin into your panties. You moaned pushing yourself against his bulge until he held your hips firmly on the bed. 

“Not yet.” Matt said moving his hands to your shirt and pushing it up, baring your breasts to him. Your nipples immediately hardened as they were exposed to the cool air and you bit your lip, anxiously looking at Matt, silently begging him to make a move.

“You’re going to have to be vocal Y/N,” He said with a smirk. “Tell me exactly what you want me to do. Tell me what you’ve been dreaming about.” 

“Are you really going to make me do this?” You asked, letting your irritation with the vexing man show clear on your face.

“Yes. Yes I am.” Matt replied unrepentantly “All the hell you’ve put me through since you came around? You can be damn sure I’m going to take advantage of this situation. Now, are you going to tell me or are we done here?” His hands moved up to cup your breasts, lifting the fullness and brushing his thumbs across the peaked nipples, making you press into his hands. 

You closed your eyes, frustrated with yourself for not finding the will to tell him to fuck off. What kind of spell did this man have over you that you were willing to jump through hoops just to get him to touch you? It seemed your carnal desires were Heaving a sigh of defeat you opened your eyes hating the smug smirk on Matt’s face almost as much as you hated yourself in that moment. 

“I want you to touch me, everywhere. I want your mouth on my tits and your fingers in my pussy.” You told him finding yourself looking deep into his eyes. “I want your cock in me fucking me until I come.” You kept your eyes trained on his as he leaned down to your breasts flicking his tongue across the nipples repeatedly as you arched into his touch. When he sucked a nipple into his mouth, his fingers slipped under your panties, sliding across your slit in slow precise movements.

“Please,” You moaned, pushing your pussy against his hand wanting more contact. Matt pulled from your breast moving to your lips and kissing you deeply before sitting back on his knees and working at removing your panties. Once removed Matt discarded his own boxers and hitched your knees over his shoulders, leaning forward and spreading you open for him. Cock in hand Matt rubbed the head along your pussy, his tip pushing against your clit on every pass. 

“Can I please move my hands?” You begged. “I want to touch you.” Matt stared at you in silent consideration, never stopping the movement of his hips as his hands wandered back to your tits, teasing your nipples with little pulls and pinches. 

“Okay.” He finally decided. “I’ll let you touch me.” Of course once you moved your hands you realized the position you were currently in made touching him pretty impossible making you pout in disappointment. “I’m going to fuck you now. You ready for me?” He asked, pressing the tip of his cock at your opening.

“Yes, please. I’m so ready for you.” You told him eagerly shifting yourself to make his entrance easier. With a few strokes he was fully embedded inside you giving several deep thrusts before sliding your legs down his waist, allowing his body to lie flush on yours. Eagerly your hands went to his body, gripping his biceps and sliding up his shoulders to lock around his neck his hair brushing over your fingers. 

“Hang on tight Y/N, cause I’m about to fuck you into this mattress.” Matt said with a smirk, fingers sliding between your bodies to press against your clit, providing extra stimulation as he thrust wildly into you, causing screams and gasps of pleasure to fill the air as you could quickly feel yourself approaching orgasm. When he leaned down to kiss you and pinched your clit tightly between his fingers that was all it took, your scream swallowed by Matt’s mouth as your thighs clenched around his waist through the aftershocks.

“That’s one.” Matt said. “Don’t get comfortable, we’re nowhere near done yet.”


End file.
